


Tyger Tyger...

by queenoffeary



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, SnowBaz, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffeary/pseuds/queenoffeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon goes off with the mage and comes back different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyger Tyger...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, my tumblr user name is different but ya its me. I swear I did edit this but I'm a crap editor, especially for my own stuff.

I know it's over, Simon Snow is going to kill me. I could fight back, I could easily win this fight, but what's the point. If I kill him, I’ll kill myself with him. He’s standing in front of me, with the sword of Mages in his hand. His eyes are cold and all I can think of is how much I love him, how much I wish I could see him laugh one more time, I decide I’ll tell him before I die. 

I’ll tell him how I watched him sleep, all those nights spent loving him in the darkness. Falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

Most of all I’ll tell him how I knew the Mage would do this to him, when he left I knew he would come back a soldier, cold and hard and unforgiving. I had cried for the Simon Snow I loved, he wouldn't be the same when he came back, and he would kill me. 

Now as he approaches me, takes his sword and pushes it through my chest, I can't bring myself to stop him, or even to hate him. Then I watch him face fall, and he lunges towards me before I hit the ground. And I can't think of a more perfect way to die. 

“I’m sorry Baz I’m so sorry” I can hear the Mage screaming at him to leave me and I pray he doesn't. He doesnt disappoint me. 

I can feel life running out of me, sinking into the ground. “It’s okay Simon, I love you, always will” Tears streak through the grime on his face

“I want more time, I want to love you, I wish we hadn't hated eachother Baz please don't leave me, I love you” I use the last of my strength to brush a golden curl from his forehead

“It’s okay love, go be happy.”

“I can't” He takes his wand and holds it to his head “Tyger Tyger burning bright!” He presses his forehead to mine as fire consumes us both.


End file.
